The Moulin Féerie
by IzZyBOOM
Summary: She was a penniless writer, come to Magnolia to make her living in the heart of the Magical-Literature revolution. It was natural that she be drawn to The Moulin Féerie, the home of some of the most powerful mages of the entire kingdom. That was where she would find him, her Iron Dragon and they would fall in love. [GaLe, Moulin Rouge, Lemon & Character Death]
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note-_**_ I had this idea the other day and needed to write it up. So shoot me. It will kill me to write the ending but I will enjoy it as much as I can for the time being._

_You like this and want the next chapter? Then please review~ :3_

_The lemon is in the other chapter too so if you clicked just for that then please review.  
_

_I kept as close to the film as possible, so if you have watched Moulin Rouge then it should be pretty accurate, if you haven't then I suggest you do._

_R&R Please~ 3 _

* * *

_The greatest thing, you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return.~_

The Moulin Féerie.

A circus and dance hall ruled over by the feared Master Makarov Dreyar, it's a kingdom of Earthly pleasures and home to the strongest, grandest magic you will ever see. Where the rich and powerful can play with the most beautiful creatures of the magical world. Of course at a price.

The most handsome and strongest of all these was the man I loved.

Gajeel Redfox.

He sold his strength and aid to the highest bidder, and for the rich countesses and even Princesses he entertained them more than just by strength. His powers were known throughout the whole of the kingdom, and as inexperienced as I was I could understand why they called him:

The Iron Dragon.

And he was just one of the stars of the Moulin féerie.

I first came to Magnolia one year ago. It was X784, the summer of love. The clumsy beginning to the Magic Revolution and I had travelled from far away just to be a part of it. Magnolia was not as my father had said: "A haven for sin, weakness and drunks." In every street lay musicians composing a sweet melody, painters and writers working away, creation magic being displayed, weaker magic being shown off to civilians. All dwellers of Magnolia, a particularly magical speck in the Fiore Kingdom, were known as the Children of the Revolution and then there was me, Levy McGarden, travelling to this wonderful place with my Solid Script Magic not only to inprove my skills, but to write a wonderful novel. At this time, I had no idea the novel would be of my life. Yes, I had come to live a penniless existence, I had come to write of magic, truth, freedom and most of all love. There was only one problem, I had never been in love!

Luckily, right at the moment a, heavily plagued with motion sickness, pink haired man fell through my ceiling. He was quickly joined by a incredibly large man dressed as a maid.  
"How do you do?" The white haired man began, smiling awkwardly towards my shocked self. "I am Elfman Strauss, the one true man of Magnolia!" He declared. I giggled as the man pulled the pink haired one through my roof and over his shoulder. From the hole left in my roof I could see a blue cat with what appeared to be wings, and a girl with blonde hair, tied into a pony tail on one side with most of her hair still out. She smiled at me, and I remember it so vividly as that was when I met my soon to be best friend. Lucy Heartfilia.

"Natsu! You're causing too much damage!" Lucy growled, the cat beside her grinned.

"It's Lucy's fault!" The cat chimed in, causing my jaw to abruptly drop.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy smiled at me and began to apologise as the pink haired man woke up.

"Alright! That went well! Lets do it again Happy!" The one named Natsu roared, his fists lighting up with flames.

"Aye sir!" The cat sang.

On that day seven of my books sadly perished on that day, along with 67 pages of 'A historie of Fiore'.

She informed me that her friends and her were composing a play to show at the Moulin Féerie to display their combination of literature and magical power. However their writer had completely given up on them. It involved, her, the Dragon Slayer who was previously rejected from the Moulin Féerie because of the damage he had previously done to the building. Natsu Dragneel, the one who had fell through my roof. The one who introduced himself as Elfman was apparently a sibling of the famous Mirajane Strauss. That was it for their group according to Lucy. At this point the one called Elfman had found one of my poems... One that I never wanted to see the light of day. They shared it around the group, each of them stating that it was marvellous whilst I was restrained by the cat. How embarrassing...They proclaimed that I should write their play and come with them to pitch the idea to Makarov the next day.

"Uhm, has this girl ever even wrote a play before?" The blue and white cat named Happy asked whilst chewing a fish. I bristled under their gaze.

"Never... I've always wanted to try and write something though..."

"Well we can work together, Levy-Chan, I do a bit of writing myself!" Lucy called.

"Not that she ever lets any of us see..." Natsu groaned.

I spent the night with my new friends, drinking and discussing tales of how we ended up in Magnolia. And the next evening, I submitted to their pleas, I would go with them to the Moulin Féerie and pitch our display of literature mixed into displays of magic into one.

If I had not have submitted to her pleas I would never have met the man I would eventually love.

We all dressed like royalty on the night we were to enter the Moulin Féerie. Natsu, Elfman and even Happy suited up in top end tuxedos. Lucy had a simplistic red dress, that hugged her body snugly and emphasized her large bust. One that I found myself quite jealous of, however she had insisted that the most money would go towards my dress... They were desperate for me to look the part, so that I could gain an Audience with one of the legendary Dragon Slayers. The stress was probably the most expensive and elaborate dress I had ever worn. It's top half was a corset of a pale orange colour, it's body lined with an even lighter orange lace that lined the corset in an intricate floral bottom half had a long billowy train that would flow with a simple breeze. the front of the dress sat just above my knees exposing my pale knees and showed off my golden heels that I stumbled in. An outfit that, to this day, invokes such vivid memories. Though it paled in comparison to the other person due to meet Gajeel, the one with the platinum blonde hair and a diamond encrusted blue gown.

The Princess.

Princess Hisui of the Kingdom of Fiore.

God knows what she was doing in a place like Magnolia, but her presence was only there. When I originally admired the beauty strutting past me to the grand entrance of the Moulin Féerie I had no idea how intertwined our fates would be. Whilst being rushed through the crowded, well lit hall ways to the club I was destined to spend so much time with I had a vague idea about how immensely exciting it would be to see the most powerful magic in probably the whole world. Natsu and Lucy grabbed my arms and I was flung into a seat, they looked excitedly towards a stage and I questioned them of Elfman's whereabouts. Lucy merely pointed to a corner where the large man stood with two white haired girls who looked vaguely like him.

"His sisters~" Lucy smiled.

There was a drum roll at the centre of the stage, the immense room suddenly grew close to silence as the stage was drowned in darkness. The taller one of Elfman's sisters took the centre stage as Elfman sat beside me, introducing me hurriedly to his sister Lisanna as a harshly bright light was directed onto woman on stage and she did the most wonderful thing, she began to sing. Mirajane Strauss, rumoured to have one of the most beautiful voices in existence began to sing and everyone drew into silence simply to hear her. Elfman and Lisanna looked on proud as she continued her beautiful melody.

As she neared the middle of her song, a blue haired woman appeared in a thick blue coat, she was lit up with a blue light. She stood at the top of the stage and flexed her wrist and formed gallons of suspended to water and forming a beautiful shape in the air in time to the song Mirajane was singing. When Mirajane reached the end of her song a large applause and standing ovation was heard, the lights went off Mirajane and focussed on the unnamed blue haired woman who commanded more water out of her hands. She then threw this water out to all the audience and leapt off the stage. The entire crowd gasped most shielded their faces as her body disappeared into that of water, the loud roar of two men was heard.

"ICE MAKE: CAPTURE."

The lights shone onto a black haired man without a shirt, and on the opposite side they shone onto a white haired man of a similar attire. They froze the woman mid air and the audience swooned. The woman was now entirely made of ice, and slowly she was making it drip. The frozen ice around her acting like a ceiling to the audience beneath before cracking away and turning into snow. The woman burst out of the shell in merely a elegant white dress, the two men walked to take a hand of her's each and they all smiled. The audience roared in appreciation.

"May I please introduce, Juvia Lockser the Woman of Water, Gray Fullbuster our Man of Ice and our Special guest from Lamia Lyon Vastia!" Mirajane called and the three people took their bows. "Before we introduce the Raijinnshuu and their magnificent abilities. We a proud to present one of our most popular acts. The act that involves lightning, air and of course iron. Your favourite's the Dragon Slaye-" She began but was interrupted by the sudden strike of lightning. The entire hall was filled with a tangible silence. Some got up and walked to the exits, I found myself looking to Lisanna and Elfman who grinned.

"Laxus always makes a show..." Lisanna muttered with a sigh.

"The Dragon Slayers!" A hoarse voice yelled, the middle of the hall, where the lightning had struck. Once the smoke had dissipated, a man with with a loosely buttoned up shirt, blonde hair and a scar going across one of his eyes. The rumoured to be infinitely powerful, the Lightning Dragon Slayer, Grandson of Makarov Dreyar. Laxus. "Lightning!" At this point the blonde's hand lit up with golden bolts of lightning.

"Air!" A small voice called, all the attention was aimed skyward as a small girl, lit up by the stage lights, was carried down by a white cat with wings. "Sky Dragon's... ROAR!" A huge gust of strong wind consumed the audience, dislodging many people's hats and extensive hair styles. A large applause, and a few coos and a lot of people 'Aww'ing at the blue haired girl who I assumed to be Wendy Marvell. I saw Happy next to me go starry eyed at the cat who stood next to Wendy once she had landed beside Laxus. The fierce lightning Dragon Slayer smiled kindly at the girl as they looked at the entrance.

"Iron." A grunt filled the room as the door which we had all previously entered was completely destroyed by a sword attached to the body of the man I would soon know like the palm of my hand. His thick black locks, heavily pierced face and gleaming red eyes. He pushed past any stragglers by the door and nodded to the two Dragon Slayers in the centre of the hall.

"Tonight as you know is a rare chance for the audience to dance with their favourite members of our Guild." Laxus called, bringing a smirk to his face. "And I'm afraid it's Fairy's choice... Gajeel?"

"Hmph..." Gajeel huffed, "I'd have to go for that girl there... The one with Salamander..."

"I will beat Gajeel up so hard Levy don't you worry I-" Natsu began, standing up for Happy to hold him back.

"Shut up idiot this is exactly what we want!" Lucy hissed, and she pushed me forward. I stumbled off the chair and almost tripped over my heels and in the blink of an eye he was there. His red eyes looking down in concern as he stood me up right. The room was talking again, everyone claiming their partners but it was irrelevant to me. I was caught in his gaze and he chuckled slightly, still leaning down to be eye level with me.

"Gihihi... You're quite short aren't you?" He chuckled. It was at this point my face flushed and I looked to my left where Natsu and Lucy were signing for me to continue with this man. "C'mon, the Salamander ain't gonna touch me for a while, just me and you."

"I'm not short." I huffed, placing a hand on his out stretched one and another upon his broad shoulder. "Just... Shorter than you."

"Gihi..." He chuckled once more. "That makes you short then..." He stood up right and towered over me. "I might even lose you in this crowd, so don't leave my side."

"I-..." My face flushed again but this time with a smile. "Mmm" I nodded up at him as he lead me through some steps. "I actually w-was wondering if maybe we could be alone and-"

"Alone? You work fast shrimp... At bit more bold than I took you for." He chuckled leaning in close, his forehead against my own.

"F-For a d-display of my friends and I's l-literature and magic p-presentation..." I stammered as his breath caressed my lips. He gave me a wickedly devious grin and nodded.

"Oh a display? Let us go now then~" He smirked, grabbing both my wrists in one of his small hands and leading me away from the dance. I looked back at Natsu and Lucy who signed enthusiastically for me to continue, both of them with wicked smirks on their faces as Gajeel led me away from all I was familiar whilst holding me close to him. If I had only had known then, that tonight would be the start of the most wonderful, most terrible, most horrid yet most intimate stage of my life. I may have resisted, I may have protected myself from the heartache... But would I have relinquished the intimacy?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note-**_

_I had no idea this would get such a good response... So Imma reply to all the reviews. I don't own the poem I used one called Temptations Touch as its one of my favourites, a link to it is here poems_poets/poem_ ?ID=487927 So I left the Lemon until the next chapter, Since I didn't want to rush it and it not make any sense._

_I am so so sorry for the delay, I wrote double the last chapter to make up for it._

_Thank you all for the reviews, the next few chapters will be more regular since I have a plan now~ _

_Also please forgive any mistakes, since I just wanted the chapter to get straight out there and did not thoroughly go through the chapter... Gomen. _

_Please Review! Tell me if you like the direction, if you don't like the direction, if the story is too rushed or difficult, if you want the lemon asap or are willing to wait ect... Just let me know please!_

_Even if its just one word reviews, they mean the world and will get my butt in gear to write more._

* * *

"Laxus, what do you think the Princess wants?" Gajeel grunted as he removed his smarter clothes and began to throw on some looser clothes that he intended to remove. Before the lightning Dragon Slayer could reply his grandfather cut him off.

"She'll want someone not afraid to dominate her." Makarov muttered softly. "This is important Gajeel, if she invests in our Guild we won't have to do these performances anymore, we can be a legitimate guild and you will be-..."

"A real Dragon Slayer, I know old man it's my ambition not yours." Gajeel snapped. He placed a flimsy black waist coat over him, and pulled on some loose black trousers made of a soft fabric. He looked at himself in a dirtied mirror before looking to the silent blonde beside him. "Why do I have to do this? Why not Laxus or Gray or someone?" He sighed, it did seem that every time someone needed to 'take a hit for the team' it was always him.

"Juvia-Chan could never allow Gray-Sama to be seduced by a princess." As if on cue, the one who had dragged Gajeel into this god forsaken guild from the streets, the one that nominated him for such parts appeared. The rain woman Juvia. "Plus Gajeel-Kun should not complain, the people of Fairy Tail will protect Juvia and Gajeel as long as we help them."

"I know Juvia."

"So get on with it then." Makarov grunted, "Oh and eat this," He handed the Dragon slayer a pipe of discoloured iron. A substance that the Dragon Slayer gulped down swiftly with a look of disgust on his face.

"That ain't iron." Gajeel uttered as he held his head, a migraine starting to form at his temples.

"It's the best we've currently got." Makarov said dismissively, signing with a hand where he thought Gajeel should head towards and with a stubborn reluctance he walked to her. He walked towards this blatantly desperate, yet humorously short Princess that he had left in the highest room of the Moulin Féerie.

"You know you can't keep feeding him that, old man." Laxus finally spoke, unclenching his fist as he changed his shirt. "It'll only make him stronger temporarily."

"As long as he doesn't know that, we should be fine." Makarov sighed, he looked at the frozen staff around him who watched the conversation between the Dreyars. "Well don't just stand there! Go make them customers thirsty. Laxus go support the Raijinshuu, Juvia for Gods sake at least humour the Lamia boy. We need their money. And would someone please tell me where on Earth Mira is?!"

* * *

"This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading, don't you think?" A gruff voice rumbled behind me. I turned as quickly as my ridiculous shoes would allow me to and was taken aback by the sight that greeted me. He was finally back. Gajeel took long lazy strides towards me, his hair pulled out of his face by a black headband, a smirk pulling at his lips as he looked me up and down. I could see each ridge of his perfectly toned chest. I-... I remember wanting to just walk forward and run my hands across his front... Though at the time I was sure that was the romance novels talking and not my own desires. He stopped a metre or so in front of me, making my heart flutter pitifully.

"U-Uhm... Y-Yes the view is- beautiful" I stammered, and it wasn't a lie. From the warm, silver and black room I could see the whole of Magnolia, lit up and twinkling up at the balcony upon which I stood. A small part of me was frightened I'd fall, just a small part though, another part convinced me that if I did fall he would catch me. How ridiculous that I had merely met this man an hour ago yet I had such trust in him.

"Would you like some champagne? Maybe some sweets or something?" He murmured, walking towards a trolley of assorted goods, my mind finally caught up with the situation and I managed to answer.

"No I'd rather just, get it over and done with..." I spoke slightly more confidently now and he dropped what he was holding back onto the trolley. "I-If you don't mind."

He turned around with a devious smirk on his lips and took a step closer to me. "Very well..." He gripped my wrist harshly and pulled me so that I was flush against him. "Why don't we take this to the bed then..?" He leaned dangerously close to me that I could smell the sweat from his body as I inhaled.

"I-I'd prefer to do it standing..." I squeaked as I attempted to pull away.

"Oh?" He smirked, placing his hands around my waist and lifting me up to his height so that I leant onto his chest whilst he held me close and pressed me against a closely located wall. I wriggled in his grip and pushed him away until he finally released me. "What is it you want Shrimp?" He murmured, walking after me as I backed into the trolley, causing a symphony of chaos as multiple things smashed around me. "Do you want me to undress you sensually under the moonlight?" He smirked, tugging at the glove on my right hand. My face flushed and my heart may as well have stopped beating. He leant into me yet again and breathed raggedly by my ear. "Or do you want me to rip that dress off you and take you right here and now?"

"I-..." My heart raced, was he proposing that we..? After only and hour of knowing me he wanted to... No! He couldn't possibly for a penniless writer like myself. "I want to... You should sit." I finally managed, placing my hands against that firm, deliciously bare front that I had previously wanted to feel across. He walked backwards to the large, black satin sheets with a bemused expression on his lips. I pulled out a scrap of paper from my left glove and cleared my throat. I looked over to Gajeel only to cause myself to splutter on air. He was leaning back on his elbows, legs parted invitingly with one of the most suggestive smirks I have ever seen plastered across his face. "His-... His palm soothes the uh.. The uh.." I shook my head and he chuckled lowly.

"Problem shrimp?" He muttered, patting a space beside him. "Maybe you should come join me for some... Inspiration..." I took another deep breath as I tried to stop my nervous tremble. I took as shaky breath and focussed on the paper.

"His palm soothes the ridges

Furrowed in her starlight skin

Her masseur, he replenishes

Each and every aching extremity

The chiming bells of his strokes

Ring again and again"

I paused, gauging his reaction for a moment which looked a little less lustrous and more in awe of what I was saying. He realised that I had stopped speaking and sat up, signing with a brisk flick of his hand for me to go on.

"Summoning her to his lair

Collaged in deep affinity

Her rock solid attraction

Draws her savory soul

Into a lustrous world

She's never seen nor known"

He had stood up now, standing in front of me as he watched my lips whilst I spoke . I never lost my rhythm, the intimate world I was now consumed by masked any fear or trembles as I read out my creation.

"A vibrant virgin caressed

Then clasped by her first

Drowns her soul in his lake

To diffuse her thirst

Heaven's hallowed sheet

At last drops her drapes

Unveiling her cast concealed

Behind the stage

Lines from her script"

He was by my side when I finished, a glazed look in his eyes as he exhaled a breath that sounded as if he had been holding it in for the last part of my poem. He reached down and took the scrap out of my hands and finally said. "Did you really write that?"

"Mhmm..." I nodded, looking at him expectantly. "Do you-... Do you like it?" I asked shakily, my heart fluttering at the closeness of him.

He finally looked at me, his carmine eyes locked straight onto mine and I saw such a soft, such a gentle expression take over him. "You're amazing... It was, to put it plainly, simply amazing." He handed me back my poem softly, a contrast to earlier where he roughly yanked my arm. His hand lingered over mine but I could barely notice since his eyes were still upon mine, a fond expression on his face. His hand softly held my own and he leant forward, moving towards me hesitantly as I found my body raising to my tip toes. Eventually our breaths mingled into one and our lips were millimetres apart, his free hand reached around to my back so that he could angle my body in a way that had him leaning over me. "Heh... To think, I could easily fall in love with a beautiful, talented, short and intelligent Princess like you." He rasped and I bit down on my lip, trying to restrain the words that I knew would come out.

"I-I'm not a Princess..." I whispered, my eyes going slightly half lidded due to the heavy drumming of my fragile heart.

"Excuse me?" He rasped lustfully again, I assumed he hadn't heard me correctly.

"I'm a writer." I smiled softly and he pulled his head back sharply.

"Not one of Lucy Heartfilia's Oh so talented yet dreadfully poor writers!" He gasped.

"I wouldn't say talented but-..."

"Oh fuck." He cursed, pulling me up right before running a hand through his long locks. He paced in front of me before pointing a finger at my face. "You tricked me!" He growled.

"Its not like that! I can explain!" I tried to interject but he gripped my wrist harshly again and dragged me to the door.

"You need to leave Shrimp. If the Princess sees you here I'm-" He opened the door and we both saw the outline of the platinum blonde, crowned head of Hisui and Gajeel immediately shut the door.

"You need to hide!" He hissed to me and I looked at him, startled as he sighed loudly and hid me behind a curtain just in time for the door to open.

"Ah Gajeel," A gruff voice said, though I could not see the source from the confines of my velvet hiding place. "Where have you been?"

"I was waiting for the dear Princess here, Lily." Gajeel replied roughly, panting a little as he had blatantly ran to the other side of the room. I heard the door close, and delicate clicks of heels approached the side of the room opposite me. "A kiss on the hand is quite continental." Gajeel purred.

"But Iron is a girl's best friend." A sweet and delicate voice laughed elegantly, it was at this point I decided to take a peek.

* * *

Gajeel leant towards the Princess' delicate and soft hand placing a gentle kiss on her pale skin, his eyes flitting from her pale skin to the tuft of blue hair he could see moving from behind the Princess' light blue dress. He saw her eyes look at his nervously and she hid behind the curtain awkwardly, he glared before rising to face the Princess with a smooth smile. "Gihihi... You're very correct, but I ain't seen no woman with Iron around her neck."

"That may be true in most cases, but not I... As a dedication to your show I have been wearing a vial of pure iron flakes around my neck since I was thirteen years old." Hisui smiled, everything about her was so refined, so elegant, and there was no doubt in her beauty yet despite every smile, despite every elegant gesture he could not help his gaze being drawn to the blue haired girl who was slowly creeping to another black curtain. "Maybe we should have a drink?" She said as she turned, panic coursed through Gajeel's body harshly as he realised that if Hisui turned around she would almost definitely see the blue haired writer.

"NO!" He yelled, a little to violently, she gasped femininely and raised a hand to her mouth.

"Excuse me?" She said, trying to regain a part of her authority... Gajeel cursed quietly and reached out towards the Princess' forearms.

"Forgive me, your Highness, but when I'm around you I cannot control the emotions that are evoked by your image." He covered up skilfully, and judging by the blush on her high cheekbones she had fallen for it... What a Gullible leader Fiore would soon have, Gajeel thought. From the black velvet curtain where he could see the blue haired writer raised her brows at him. She scoffed at his statement and the Princess heard it. Only one thing for it.

* * *

I watched that handsome man look at me whilst he lied to that silly little Princess and the scoff that escaped my lips could not have been held back no matter how much I tried. Hisui went to turn around however Gajeel pulled her in close and locked his lips onto hers quickly. That distracted her long enough for me to hide back into the velvet. I huffed as I heard Gajeel break away, the Princess panted in such an adorable way it was impossible for me to hate her more. At that moment in time I associated this bitterness towards the beautiful girl as purely hatred of my situation, being stuck behind a curtain only to wait for this girl to leave before I get berated by a dragon slayer was not a situation I could say I thoroughly enjoyed. However looking back on it now I realise that it was not the situation, I, Levy McGarden, had felt the cruel pull of jealousy. I was jealous that this girl had stolen a kiss that was supposed to me my own, she had stolen a night which should have been mine.

I heard the springs on the bed creak slightly, I risked another peek at the pair, and I still wish I had fought my curiosity more. What I saw was Gajeel kissing across the Princess' smooth neck as she arched it to him. She reached out onto the sheets below her and picked up a scrap of paper. _My _scrap of paper, that I must have dropped when the Dragon Slayer yanked me by my wrist.

"Hm? Whats this Gajeel?" She asked, bringing it between them both. I bit my lip as my eyes went wide, she pushed the huge man away the piece of paper was brought to her face. From the angle I was I couldn't see if she was enjoying it, I could however see Gajeel's eyes flitting to me in panic, he glared and signed with his hand for me to hide but I shook my head and pointed at the blonde who let out a soft "Oh..." She sounded intoxicated in my opinion but I disregarded that. "Did you write this?" She said to Gajeel, he looked to me quickly and I fixed him a glare that could have rivalled his own.

"I uh-... It's from a play."

"A play?"

"Y-Yes Uh-... A play. That is a Sample of our writer's work." He grinned. "And if you would be so kind as to fund both this play and our little production here Princess, I would be forever grateful." He smirked deviously.

"Forever grateful hmm? Well that is tempting... Maybe a little sample of this gratitude will suffice for now?"

"Gihihi..." He chuckled, "Of course my Liege." The muscular man positioned himself above the Princess who giggled in delight. I fixed another glare at him and he sighed. "But Princess, wouldn't it be all the more magical if we waited? Only until opening night..."

* * *

"Natsu! We shouldn't be doing this..." Lisanna warned as they climbed the tower after the dragon slayer.

"Hey, it's Lucy's idea not mine!" Natsu growled from his position in front.

"Aye! It's all Lucy's fault." Chimed the exceed who flew ahead of the four who made it up the tower face. Natsu was in front, followed by Elfman who carried both his sister Lisanna and Lucy on his back whilst he climbed.

"Shut up you stupid cat." Lucy grumbled. "We want to check on Levy don't we? I mean what if Gajeel has just tried it on with her?"

"He wouldn't!" Lisanna gasped and the blonde looked at her in sheer contempt.

"Really Lisanna? Are you going to defend him?"

"Yeah I mean he is essentially a prostitute." Elfman added gruffly.

"Brother!" Lisanna gasped again. "I-... I see your point though... Master Makarov has been giving us some strange orders as of late... Including..."

"Including the Dragon Slayers, with the exception of Wendy, whoring their selves out..." Lucy shrugged. "It's common knowledge in Magnolia."

"We're coming up to the window!"

* * *

The door slammed shut and Gajeel stomped his way to the curtain which I clung to.

"You need to leave now, Shrimp." He growled, his voice was so low and dangerous that I found myself almost paralysed in fear. I looked up at him with my eyes wide in fear, like a small animal quivering... It was at this point I realised how ridiculous I was being. "I said _Leave!"_ He snapped, pulling me by wrist and allowing me to stumble to my knees at the centre of the room. I heard him curse himself under his breath and his foot steps moved towards me. "Shrimp I-..."

"Solid Script: Guard!" I muttered as he approached and looked up as a barricade separated him from me. He hit against it but it held strong for me, I raised back up to my feet and looked at him defiantly. "You need to stop throwing me around and listen!" I yelled, and this seemed to shock him as I panted in rage, no-one had ever made me this angry before and this man just looked at me in awe. "I didn't mean to trick you, I-I thought you knew I was-..." Whatever I was going to say was cut off by my noticing of his eyes rolling back. He started to wobble and I released my shield, directing him slightly towards my bed. As he started to topple he grabbed my wrist once more and through just his weight he pulled me to the soft sheets with him. I fell onto his chest with a sigh, the sight I was greeted with once I looked up was his eyes fluttering open and shut. He looked so weakened, so fragile, that I temporarily forgot my rage in favour of a maternal approach. My free hand smoothed across his furrowed brow affectionately as I checked his temperature.

"That feels-... feels good Shrimp." He murmured gently, my heart lurched almost sickly as I realised how weak he sounded. I shushed him, his hand releasing my wrist so that I could stroke the side of his face whilst making sense of the heat I felt on the back of my other hand. He was drenched in a cold sweat however his forehead was burning. It seemed like suddenly a fever had taken over him, despite him being fine a few moments ago.

The door clicked open and I heard a soft elegant voice. "I just forgot my broach, I am so sorry I-..." The Princess and I locked eyes and I began to feel embarrassed at the position I was in. I was laying atop Gajeel's large body, my hands on his face and his around my waist. I looked down to the sheets, then back at her. "Foul play." She gasped.

"It's not what it looks like-..." I began but Gajeel cut me off.

"Oh dear Princess, why hello~" He said pleasantly, shrugging me off his body with an ease that frustrated me.

"Who is that?" She hissed, gesturing to me with a small, white gloved hand.

"Who? Oh her, that's the writer." He replied again, sitting up in the bed.

"The writer!" Hisui snapped, I cringed at her tone.

"I- I was just here for a... An emergency rehearsal!" I replied.

"Oh come on, do you expect me to believe-." Hisui began, however a pink haired Dragon Slayer flew through the room with a scream.

"IT WAS LUCY, NATSU!" Happy whined as Lucy carried the cat in by his tail.

"How's the rehearsal going Levy?" Lucy smiled pleasantly. "We've only just got your call in, apparently our star was so impressed by the Princess that he demanded a rehearsal to incorporate the Princess' creative influence~" Lucy lied smoothly.

"Yeah, what blondie said." Gajeel nodded, receiving a small sigh from Lisanna as Elfman helped her into the room.

"If this is a rehearsal, then where is Dreyar?" Hisui huffed. The door opened swiftly and the thickly muscled body of Laxus Dreyar was presented to the group.

"My grandfather sent me in his place." He uttered gruffly, looking from me to the Princess. "Is everything okay, My Liege?"

"Why yes, I was just about to watch this rehearsal for-... For... What is this play even called?" She addressed to Gajeel.

"It's called..." He trailed off.

"Fairy Tail!" Lucy interjected. "That's with an 'I' 'L' not 'LE'.

"My... Fairy Tail, how delightfully new... And what's it about?"

"Yes what is it about, writer-Uhm...?" Gajeel questioned again.

"Levy, Levy McGarden." I corrected with a smile, finally standing up. I thought for a second and then just blurted "Love. It's about love!"

"And it's set in a maid cafe in Japan-" Lucy began, but as I saw the cup and saucer on the side I corrected her.

"It's set in England!" I yelled, a storyline coming together in my head.

"England? How... Different..." Hisui smiled thoughtfully before sitting on a chair that Elfman had pulled up for her. "Well? What happens in it? I cannot be expected to invest if I do not know the story..." She laughed elegantly.

"Well you see... I uh-... There is a penniless-" My eyes locked onto Lucy's Celestial keys, "Celestial Spirit Mage, who comes to England to join a famous guild."

"I shall play the Celestial Mage!~" Lucy bowed to the Princess who clapped a little in giddiness, I smiled and then continued. "Who falls in love with a Dragon Slayer from this guild, then one night, the Dragon Slayer mistakes her for a- a-..."

"Open Gate of The Maiden: Virgo!" Lucy called quickly, summoning a pink haired girl, dressed in a maid's outfit with chains on her wrists. The girl bowed to Lucy and said:

"You called, Princess?"

"The Dragon Slayer mistook her for the rich wife of the Rival Dragon slayer, with her Celestial Spirit as her servant!" Lucy continued and I looked to her thankfully.

"Now the girl never meant to trick the Dragon Slayer..." I began addressing this to Gajeel. "She wasn't that type of person, and would never do anything to hurt this Dragon Slayer..."

"However, the Celestial Spirit that she had summoned could only speak the truth!" Lucy added, at which Virgo bowed with a smile.

"And she gives the game away?" Hisui interjected, to which both Lucy and I nodded enthusiastically.

"But the two remain lovers, and they hide their love away from the wife which the Dragon Slayer was meant to seduce."

"I will play the Wife!" A voice cut in grandly from behind Laxus. We all turned in shock as a red haired woman who wore a fitted silver armour strode in. Her brown eyes lit up as she looked to me in approval.

"Oh goody!" Hisui cooed, "Erza is one of my favourites here! Oh she must be the wife!"

"Uh-... Okay?" Lucy addressed to me, and I shrugged.

"So whilst the Rival Wife-...Erza, falls in love with our Dragon Slayer, his heart belongs to the Celestial Mage." I continued.

"And how does it end?"

"Well Uh-...-"I signed to Lucy who drew the curtains and separated Hisui from the rest of us. "Get into places. Look like you love Gajeel, do it now."

"And me?" Erza said hopefully, I smiled awkwardly.

"Just follow what I am telling you~"

I stepped through the curtain and coughed to Elfman, who pointed a light in my direction. I opened up the curtain and stepped to the left.

"The Slayer and the Pretty Mage,

Were torn apart by the wife's rage."

At this point Erza awkwardly stood in the middle of Gajeel and Lucy who looked equally as awkward towards me, Erza pulled out a sword from practically nowhere and pushed Lucy away.

"Her husband comes, and tries to hear

But ends up stalking away in Fear"

Natsu approached Erza cautiously before she aimed the sword at him and chuckled slightly.

"But her husband fights her back,

with a surprise attack~"

Natsu grinned as his hands lit up with flames and lunged towards Erza. Lucy, Gajeel, Elfman, Lisanna and I all shouted 'No' At the same time as Erza hit Natsu's head and watched him fall to the ground.

"And the Lovers?" Hisui asked excited.

"Well the Slayer hears her call,

and realised he loved her all along..." Gajeel added in my direction.

We all looked to Hisui expectantly and she nodded like a child.

"Well it's safe to say I like it..."


End file.
